


Counterproductive – Boys’ side

by Kammyh



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Completed, Drama, Food Love, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Confession, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slash, two side story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammyh/pseuds/Kammyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a plan to put into action and it hopefully should lead to his two best friends getting together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterproductive – Boys’ side

**Author's Note:**

> Counterproductive is a two side story. The same story is told twice, once for the boys-verse, the other for the girls-verse. Both stories live on their own since they take into account the obvious differences in evolution of the personality for the various characters and general background. A major difference coming from the different backgrounds is the lack of a sex scene for the girls that simply couldn’t belong to this particular plot, since Erin and Jillian don’t know one another as much as Peter and Egon. Sorry for the mishap.

Disclaimer: I don’t own The Real Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II

Warnings: Slash. English is not my native language, any useful suggestion is appreciated.

 

**Counterproductive – Boys’ side**

 

“Peter?” Raymond called from the bottom of their pole, trying to get his friend’s attention without hearing the eco of his own voice resounding inside the whole firehouse. “Could you please switch with me helping Egon?”

Peter looked up from the psychology article he was reading for the fourth time: it was long, boring and had too many specific words he had no idea what they were supposed to mean in such a contest. Worse than that, he was sure that some of those words were difficult only for the sake of being so, and even though he liked to throw some fifty dollar words himself to the profanes, these were articles made for a strict number of readers. It was stupid wasting difficult words among colleagues who knew most of the facts themselves, and more common words would have made everything clearer and shorter for everyone’s benefit. Contents unappealing and poor form as always… Why was he trying to keep up with the monthly psychology updates again?

His eyes stared on his friend, who was quietly joining him by his desk as he decided what to make of his offer. Was it better to risk getting involved on something dangerous Egon was probably assembling or keep writing synonyms over the scientific verbosity he was reading, as he tried to finally understand what the whole point was? Hmm… He really had to wonder what was worse between the two.

“Why can’t I help Egon?” Janine cut in, interrupting his thoughts and making Peter smirk teasingly at her.

“Because you would just be noisy around him and he would never have his work done properly” Peter explained, his self confidence earning an offended pout from the petite secretary.

“What do you mean, Dr. V?” She protested heatedly. “I can be way more useful than you!”

Peter was about to answer Janine with some not-so-nice comment, but Raymond put himself between the two before the drama escalated. “Please guys, play fair” He admonished.

“Is it really this urgent we cannot even banter?” Peter inquired doubtfully. “Something caught fire and melted, didn’t it?” Then, he turned to Janine tiredly. “Melnitz? You can have my place if this means cleaning”

Janine got ready to punch Peter in his face, but Raymond was quick in stopping her. “Nothing melted, Pete, and you’re not being useful to yourself anyway” He explained, nodding towards Peter’s psychology article that was by now full of geometrical lines and doodles.

“Look, after a while someone gets bored of fifty dollars words, if I ever needed them, I would go ask Egon to tell me a fairytale”

“Why a fairytale?” Janine questioned, as she relaxed in her friend’s hold, not really understanding Peter’s point.

“Anything more difficult than a fairytale and the pricing of the words would be more than just fifty dollars” Peter explained seriously.

Despite Raymond’s deep friendship with Egon and Janine’s unfaltering love, they both had to acknowledge that Peter was right, and they couldn’t help to snicker at the physicist expenses.

“Will you go helping Egon, then?” Raymond asked again, as soon as he regained control of himself.

“Ok, ok, I’ll go” Peter moved towards the stairs, but then another thought crossed his mind. “Wait, what will _you_ do in the meanwhile?”

Raymond smiled back at him innocently, and Peter just knew he had fallen into a trap, despite the lack of apparent signals. Raymond always smiled kindly, so why this time his kind smile seemed much more… forced? Was he hiding something?

“I thought I could take Janine out to that new café they have just opened down the street” Raymond said eventually, offering his arm to a flabbergasted Janine.

“Oh, Ray!” She cried out, gladly accepting his arm. “I can’t believe that a man so nice like you is friend with such uncivilized beasts”

“Hey!!” Peter protested, before he questioned the plural Janine had used. “Wait, are you counting Egon on this?”

“You bet I do” Janine countered chillingly. “The man can’t make up his mind for the life of his, and you are mister courtesy with all women _except me_!”

“She’s not wrong, Peter” Raymond conceded. “You always show no respect for Janine. A nice thought once in a while for your employee it’s all it’s needed, sometimes, to feel appreciated”

“What about Louis, then?” Peter snorted, resuming his way to the staircase as Raymond walked an adoring Janine to the main door.

“Winston brought him to see a baseball match, with Slimer in tow. The three of them won’t be back until late tonight.” He explained, once again offering Peter that cryptic nice smile that made Peter fear for his future. “Good work!”

Peter didn’t spare on the matter another thought as he realized, once he had reached the door to Egon’s lab, that everything Ray had said and done only meant that he would have been alone all the afternoon in the firehouse with Egon. If this whole situation already didn’t sound like a trap, the last bit of information certainly made it so.

“Eeegon?” Peter called out merrily as he opened the door. “Ray told me you felt suicidal today and so you wanted me as your assistant. You sure?”

Egon seemed deeply involved with his work, but such a situation had never really stopped the physicist to offer Peter a smart quip or a glare. Not until now.

“Not quite” Was Egon’s laconic answer, his eyes never leaving the machine he was working on.

“What do you want me to do, then?” Peter tried again, but deep silence only followed even deeper silence, as Peter’s stare became even more intense on his friend. Much to Peter’s dismay, that only seemed to make Egon’s stare at the device even deeper than he was staring at his friend, leadind both of them to a stubborn silent race of glares.

“Egon, at least pretend you are playing Ray’s game, I already know something is up” Peter cut short, ready to enjoy the show of seeing the cool physicist squirm.

As predicted, Egon’s motions were now completely stilled, his eyes wide and fixed on his experiment, and quite plainly not breathing at all.

The physicist tried to recall what Ray had suggested him to tell Peter, but, when he finally managed to remember, he simply fell boneless on the piece of machinery.  _‘You can just stay there and look cute, it should be enough’_ Raymond had compassionately suggested, like Egon was anywhere near saying such a stupid thing. To Peter, of all the people.

 “Could you take a look at the readings?” Egon said eventually, apparently accepting Peter’s offer to keep pretending, at least for a while more.

Peter sighed and approached the screen linked to the machine Egon was working on.

“This one? What do I need to look for?” Peter asked diligently, making Egon sigh at his bad choice of chores: he was so nervous he could barely remember what the hell he was working on, asking him the details now was plainly cruel.

Truth was that Egon had eventually ended up confessing Raymond he had a crush on their best friend, confession that at first had no consequences whatsoever, since Raymond seemed to rank Peter higher than ectoplasm, mucus and weird moody substances in his personal scale of ' _Things Egon should sleep with'_. After more than just a couple of days of pure distraction on Egon’s side, however, Raymond decided that the two scientists just _had_ to settle things with one another. For better or worse. Hence the idea of leaving them alone in the firehouse while he explained what was going on to Janine.

Raymond had also attempted to make suggestions about how Egon should tell Peter, but Egon’s lack of empathy was so beyond human imagination, that Raymond in the end couldn’t exactly even figure out how he had _understood_ he had a crush on Peter on the first place. Maybe it had been the Twinkies for good ideas he was lately earning as a regular treat and not just on special occasions.

“Changes in the value” Egon tried. “It shouldn’t be over one million”

“It’s already over one million forty” Peter stated plainly, his blank bored stare moving from the figures on the monitor to his friend.

Egon capitulated.  “I can’t do this” He confessed.

Peter moved over to his best friend and patted him on his shoulder. “C’mon, Egon, you know you can tell me anything. Some ghosts messed up with one of us? I got cursed? You slept with something weird and now you are pregnant?”

“Your assumptions are ludicrous” Egon snarled, pouting at Peter’s theories. “And I tell you again, I only _slept_ with the bloody substance, I did nothing to attempt its virtue”

“Yeah, because you’re a good ghostbuster who doesn’t burst and tell”

Egon groaned at the teasing as he pursed his lips in anger. “I was trying to say something serious here, and all you do is to keep joking!”

“Hey, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Peter hastened to tell him, awkwardly noticing that his attempts at offering comfort were actually making his friend even more nervous than he already was. “I only wanted to lighten the mood, you look like someone is going to die”

Egon didn’t answer, staring absentmindedly at the small voids in the fabric of the machinery he had been working on.

“Don’t you…” He eventually tried to explain. “Don’t you ever get tired of showing yourself inanely happy?”

 Peter eyes only grew larger. “What? I can’t get it”

“I always thought..." Egon explained. "That you were always trying to meet expectations. You try to be yourself, but somehow you always relate to what your father would have liked you to be. You became a scientist, something that certainly wasn’t what he’d expected, but you still play womanizer and you pretend you don’t really care about scientific work, even when in all accounts you can do and understand everything when you apply”

“Is that why you started giving me cookies for my good ideas?” Peter teased, trying his best not to laugh, but seriously impressed with his best friend’s line of thoughts.

The attempted laughter, however, died completely as he saw Egon nod. “You give me Twinkies” Egon added defensively.

Peter wanted to brush it off as a joke between friends, but he just had to take a closer look at Egon’s expression to understand what all this meant to his companion. To understand what it might be hidden behind today’s whole arrangement.

“You like it” Peter concluded.

Egon simply nodded once again. “I like you picking on me, giving me sweets and bickering with me. I don’t pretend to make sense, but I honestly enjoy the special comradeship. You don’t do that with Raymond or Winston, not even with your dates”

“Then why are you asking me if I’m tired?” Peter asked, honestly not getting the point of the whole debate. “It’s because I’m _inanely happy_ that I do those things after all”

“You should answer my question first, before throwing another at me” Egon complained, his face a mask that not even Peter could read.

Peter sighed. He had hoped to get around it, but Egon must have had his own set of reasons to be asking that if he insisted on the point like that.

“Do you ever get tired of being so serious and punctual?”

Egon’s pale cheek gained colour as he swallowed hard, his eyes still not meeting Peter’s. “That’s not a mask, that’s how I am… But I won’t deny that’s pretty tiring in the long run.”

That last admission was not what Peter had expected, much more because now he had to be honest in return.

That Peter was not strong enough to deal with everything life threw at him wasn't up for debate, and his closest friends knew it pretty well. That he had bound himself to what was now his trademark chara was no secret either, and he was pleased to see that Egon had summarized his psychological asset quite well: it meant he was paying attention not only to the casual Peter, but also to the real one, the one hidden behind the appearances, even though _he_ was supposed to be the psychologist.

Peter was used to play the game, but he never really liked it, therefore he played it just enough to not get bothered with questions. Right from the start, he had tried to meet at least in part what their University asked from him. Scientists were supposed to not believe in something they couldn’t yet prove or in something that took too much time and resources only based on a hunch… Therefore Peter could not believe in ghosts, even though deep down he believed in Raymond and Egon who believed in ghosts. University teachers were supposed to be unprofessional, so he always picked the girls as favourable test subjects and flirted.

Peter flirted a lot to give the impression that he had no problem troubling him like every man was supposed to… Was _that_ what bothered Egon?

Egon never flirted, except maybe with ectoplasm, moody mucus and his computer. He had always assumed his friend simply didn’t like anyone, but maybe… He just didn’t know how to? Egon had always been shy and, being the particular brainy guy, had always been quite alone. Not having anyone to openly show your affection to could cause a wide set of problematic in the expression of oneself during puberty and mature age.

Peter made himself have too many, Egon honestly related with the actual no one they could manage a decent relationship with. But Egon was still human, so what if beneath all that there was another Egon trying to break free? The appearance of the intellectual man did Egon good getting girls interest in him after all. Janine was at the top of the list, but he could count many more, even though Egon never attempted something with one of them. Maybe Egon didn’t want the attention of everyone in general like Peter…. Maybe only of someone he felt closer to him? Egon _was_ the brainy type after all, his character was not a way to work himself into society. At the very best he had started it to please his parents before discovering it was something he could honestly enjoy. In his own personal way, of course, or else he wouldn’t be there chasing ghosts.

“You’re trying to meet expectations, too, aren’t you?” Peter summarized his thoughts for Egon. “But you’re a natural, it doesn’t really bother you unless it gets you alone and unable to work properly among normal people”

“You are the psychologist” Egon quipped, confirming the truth of Peter’s analysis.

“And you are the physicist…” Peter reprimanded with a sigh. “Men are not equations”

 “Unfortunately… Because at least equations can’t lie.” Something in Egon’s voice made Peter realize that there was a clue there, a clue that, however, he didn’t know how to address.

“I never lied to you, Egon”

“Me neither… Well except few occasions in the course of the action” Egon’s admission finally managed to make them both laugh, eventually easing the tension.

“What about Janine?” Peter asked, making Egon simply shook his head and exhale.

“She’s a sweet girl, but, well… let’s say she’s not my type, she’s not mentally challenging” He admitted, honestly displeased by his own reply. “I’m sorry, I can’t bring myself to feel something I don’t feel. Why, do you…?”

“Well, I wouldn’t refuse a one night stand… if she wasn’t our employee, of course. But aside that, well, it’s not really something I see happening”

“Trying something with me… is that something you could see happening?” Egon asked eventually, his voice so low that Peter almost couldn’t hear him. Peter closed around his friend, his face stopping at mere few inches from Egon’s.

“You know? I would have never thought you could say something so brave” He complimented him warmly, before offering him a wink and a friendly smirk. “I have no Twinkies with me at the moment, though”

Egon scoffed and stood right up, ready to free himself from Peter and exit the room. “Please, forget I ever said it. I’m going to take a shower and hide back inside my own closet”

“Wait a minute!” Peter was quick catching Egon’s wrist before he got away, as he did his best to pin him harder against the device he had been working on.

“Peter, this thing is fragile” Egon complained automatically, his eyes growing larger and his heart skipping a beat as Peter’s face leaned dangerously close to his.

“I still didn’t answer” Peter told him reasonably, his smile gentle despite the strong hold on Egon’s wrists.

“On a second thought, maybe is better to forget it” Was his friend’s the panicked consideration. Egon just wanted to go away and hide, too scared to ruin everything they had to actually confront with the reality in front of him.

Going on a date with Janine any time she could bribe him into it hadn’t make him like her any more than as a friend, he surely couldn’t hope to have any better luck with Peter than she’d had with him.

“It’s not like you losing your cool” Peter mused, attempting to go for a kiss and missing the target completely as Egon managed to free himself and escape to the side. Unfortunately Egon’s manoeuvre made Peter losing his balance, making him crush on the device face on. He had no idea what he had hit, but it was most likely the power button, since the device powered up and started to sizzle, starting soon a small fire.

Egon cursed with words Peter had never really heard of and got the fire extinguisher, as Peter checked behind himself to unplug the machine. Their teamwork took seconds to solve the problem, leaving both of them look at the now covered in white foam piece of machinery guiltily.

“You should have unplugged the thing while working on it” Peter said, attempting small talk and earning Egon’s sigh as an answer.

“It’s not the first idiotic thing I did recently”

“That’s why Ray put you up to this” Peter concluded, having no difficulties in reconstructing the pattern of his friends’ behaviours now that the deal was out.

“One idiotic thing follows another” Egon quipped sardonically.

“Was it idiotic falling in love with the great Peter Venkman?” Peter teased, brushing voluntarily his shoulder to Egon’s.

“It’s commonly thought idiotic falling for your male best friend and colleague”

“Not in my book” Peter complained and closed once again the distance between the two of them, removing the fire extinguisher Egon was still holding from his hands. As he tried to put it out of the way to resume their talking, however, he ended up slipping on the white mousse now dripping from the machine and, searching out automatically for something to grasp to, his hand found Egon’s pink shirt, eventually bringing the blonde down over him.

“Nice accommodation” Peter flirted automatically, as he realize _he_ was the one who had stopped breathing right now: was it for the weight of the other grown man over his chest or for the direct contact between them in such an awkward position Peter didn’t really want to know, but he was fairly sure it wasn’t the first option, certainly not by the speed of his own heart beating.

Egon, on the other hand, simply stared down at his friend, shocked by both their current position and Peter’s words.

Before Egon could say anything, Peter looked up warmly at him, trying to reassure the panicked physicist.

“I’m not sorry at all” He stated, managing to make Egon look away in embarrassment.

Deciding to eventually enjoy the situation, now that it was wholly compromised, he shifted his weight off Peter’s chest to not overly crush him, and lay comfortably on his side.

Some minutes passed with no one daring to speak, until eventually Peter headed for Egon’s dreaded question. “Spengs? What are you thinking?”

 “You’re warm” Egon simply answered.

“And the floor is cold and slimy” Peter countered curtly, wrapping his arm around Egon’s shoulders just in case the physicists got his joke wrong. “Just that? If there’s something you want to tell me, you should just do it. Openly. It’s good for the morale, take it from the expert”

“I” Egon tried to say, unsurely. “I’ve recently noticed that being near you alter my natural biorhythm and, after some consideration, I came to the conclusion that it might be because I’ve become infatuated with you”

Peter found himself chuckle at the shy confession.

“Egon” He called out, trying to shake the fear out of his best friend. “I had plenty of love confessions, but this is absolutely the cutest I ever got”

“I’m a grown man, Peter, I’m hardly cute” Egon protested, still rigid and staring at his friend’s heaving chest in order to not meet Peter eyes.

“I always thought you were, that’s what made me pick on you” Peter answered plainly. “I don’t know why I never followed through, though… Maybe you are right, I was trying to keep up my reputation of uncaring playboy. I never even thought it as a good idea… Besides, you looked completely asexual aside those weird things with slimy things”

Egon groaned and rolled his eyes. “You turn everything sexual, even scientific research”

“Don’t you?” Was Peter’s simple question.

“I wonder… I didn’t put much thought to it, especially on account that I had considered my sexuality no different than you described it. For a while it had been a proven theory”

“What happened that made you change your mind, then?”

“You gave me Twinkies” Egon stated matter-of-factly, making Peter burst in laughter.

“Egon, I started making fun of you since the day we met, that’s hardly ‘ _recently’_ ”

“I didn’t make the necessary connections considering all the variables.” Egon admitted, his cheeks now more than just slightly red in shame. “I’m a bad scientist after all”

A weary smile formed on Peter’s lips, as he moved his head to the side to connect with Egon’s.

“I might have done the same. If nothing, that makes two of us” Peter considered. “I wouldn’t mind to give us a try” He added after a while, earning Egon’s surprised stare on him.

“I thought you were attracted by the opposite sex”  

“I-” Peter tried to explain. “I’m not really following a rule book on dates, males sometimes did fall under my charm”

“Did _you_ ever?” Egon countered suspiciously.

“Not quite, but there’s always a first time to put things into practice” Peter admitted, suffocating a chuckle. “I _do_ think you’re cute and you already have my trust and love”

“Love?” Egon asked dubiously. “I only barely confessed to you”

 “Yeah, you’re right” Peter conceded. “Maybe I needed help to connect all the variables, unlike you. Even here you’ve proven yourself the better scientist”

“It’s not a competition” Egon protested, despite the pride filling his heart at the compliment. He liked recognition, no matter whether it was the Nobel Prize or a Twinkie, that’s why he always pushed forwards and in different directions than the others would expect, no matter how much his family tried to make him pursue the scientific career properly and humbly.

“I don’t mind to lose” Peter offered. “Not to you. When you give me a hard time we banter, as easy as that… But I like it”

“I’m quite fond of our banters too, especially because you do have brain, you just don’t feel like using it”

“Is that my best point to you? How my brain works?” Peter chuckled wearily.

“It’s endearing. Some of your inventions are actually works of a genius, I wouldn’t mind working on them with you” Egon admitted, and he soon found himself beneath the younger scientist, deep green eyes burning deep through his skull.

“What have I to do with you?” Peter asked, smirking seductively at his friend and capturing his attention wholly.

“Lips to lips contact... Would it be too much?” Egon answered nervously, his heart beating faster and faster as Peter moved his weight back over him.

“Only you” Peter noted, chuckling lightly and by doing so taking Egon by surprise. “Only you can be so extremely cute asking for a kiss so weirdly” He explained, smirking at his friend before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

If only Peter had needed proofs of his attraction to Egon, the current feeling of being on fire and the slight trembling of Egon’s hesitant lips touching his gave him a rush he had never felt before. Maybe that was the slim line between sex and love. As Egon became more confident, also the kiss slightly changed, deepening and becoming more needy as the seconds tickled by.

As simple as kisses went, Peter felt a very familiar reaction growing between them. He couldn’t really say they were hard already, but they surely weren’t as soft as one would expect in case they were completely straight. As he probed Egon’s lips to gather access to his hot cavern, Peter had to question how much further things could get if they just kept going on… They were both old enough to adventure a little further and, considering that the firehouse was empty, not making use of it would be really stupid.

Tentatively, Peter put his hand on Egon’s chest and delicately started to draw doodles with his fingers, hoping that the layers of Egon’s shirt and undershirt were thin enough to get him the results he hoped for. The soft moan coming from his lover was the answer to his unspoken question. Egon’s reactions had always been more explicative than the man himself.

“Egon?” Peter managed to ask eventually, lips barely a few inches apart. “Do you want to try something… more?”

Egon’s stare was unreadable, but Peter could see the gears in his brain running at full speed to find a proper answer. To help his friend coming to terms with his libido quickly, since he was sure he eventually would, Peter decided to play exasperation. Instead of kissing him once again on his lips, he started leaving small butterfly kisses from the corner of his lips down towards his neck, all the while teasing the perking nipples from above the fine layers of clothing.

As Peter had imagined, it took him only one trip down and then back of kisses to fluster Egon enough to make him groan and roll them so that Peter found himself on his back, his lips claimed once again hungrily in a heated kiss that was only a chaste prelude to Egon’s own manhandling of Peter. Tongues met once again in rapid clashes and twirls, as hands roamed freely and desperately straight under their upper clothing, skimming across hard plains and soft muscles. Making out on the sticky floor was proving to be somewhat even more arousing, despite the presence of the messy foam that was now rapidly becoming a translucent liquid that soaked their clothing and made them cling to their well trained figures.

It was nothing new to them actually, since Peter had ended up even changing diapers to baby Egon and all the slime in the word seemed to always find Peter, making him indecent in front of Egon many more times he could count. And since it was nothing new, crossing the line just felt like the natural thing to do.

Without breaking the kiss, Peter managed to finally get his hands on the clips of Egon’s suspenders and to finally get rid of them. Next came the buttons of the pale pink shirt that was now tinged of a deep salmon colour: they were easily and expertly undone, leaving Peter free room to molest his boyfriend’s chest. Egon was far behind him despite the lack of suspenders, still struggling to push up and out of the way Peter’s pale blue sweater.

Now Peter was really hard, to the point that he had to move his weight slightly to the side to find a position with a more satisfying pressure on his crotch. Eventually, Egon succeeded pushing Peter’s sweater up over his nipples to play with the hard nubs to his own pleasure, so the psychologist broke the kiss to get rid of his upper clothes entirely, and let Egon shed of both his shirt and lab coat. All the while, they kept looking at one another, smirking as they took in the mess that had become of their clothes and hair.

“Peter, I-” Egon started, before Peter silenced him with his index finger on his lips.

“Please, don’t say no” Peter pleaded breathlessly.

“I’m not going to” Egon answered boldly. “I just wanted to ask how, this whole mess is highly not romantic and unsanitary”

“I’ll reveal you a secret, Egon” Peter offered huskily into Egon’s ear. “Gay sex is not just sticking it in the first available hole”

Their eyes met, Egon’s eyebrow rising questioningly as Peter offered him a wide grin.

“How would _you_ know?” Egon asked curtly, irritation clearly showing in his voice.

“I’m guilty, professor, I must confess that my dreams about you are not as chaste as I made you think at the beginning” Peter moaned, his tone contrite yet playful. “I’m running on the high edge right now, but, please, feel free to spank me next time, and I’ll show you how good my researches are. I’m a fairly decent scientist myself after all”

Egon rolled his eyes and sighed… Somehow all the doubts he’d had until earlier this morning about Peter hating him for loving him seemed stupid if not more.

“We share a room… and you tell me this _now_?”

“I never jerked off on you in our room”

“Good to know”

“I respect Ray and Winston” Peter added, smiling brightly at his lover as he leaned over him to kiss once again his collarbone without the annoying collars of the pink shirt and the coat in the way.

Egon groaned, but the feeling was too delicious to just ignore it and push Peter away to demonstrate his disappointment openly. He reached for his own trousers instead, to open the button and undo the zip, but Peter’s hand was soon on Egon’s, preventing him to go any further.

To answer Egon’s questioning stare, Peter simply smirked down at him and started undo by himself Egon’s fly. “That’s my job to do”

He soon got rid of Egon’s pants, using them to mop the last of the fire extinguisher foam and allow them a slightly cleaner surface to lie on. A last glance to Egon’s face let Peter know the utter embarrassment his lover was feeling at the moment.

“First time?” Peter asked lightly, sitting more comfortably over Egon’s legs to play with his nipples and take a bit of the edge off the man.

“Not exactly” Egon countered nervously, earning Peter’s inquisitive stare on him. “But it certainly feels like it”

“You will have to tell me what this _not exactly_ means later on, my best friend’s side is feeling slightly offended at not having been told before”

Egon smirked back at the upset psychologist, rising up just enough to place his hand on Peter shoulder and get him closer to him. “If I didn’t know better I would say it’s your boyfriend’s side getting jealous”

“Me!?” Peter protested offended. “If _I_ had to be jealous, what about _you_?”

“I-” Egon answered huskily, his lips now only a few inches from Peter’s as his hand skimmed down to savour Peter’s hardened skin. “I think I want to slowly get though all the variables you presented me before. Never been said I disregard one of Dr. Venkman’s works of research”

“Just say make love to me, what the hell” Peter complained, lying once again over Egon so that the blissful hardness of Egon’s leg over his groin could relieve him a bit from his frustration.

“What if _I_ wanted to make love to you?” Egon complained, working as quickly as he could on Peter’s fly to get his lover even with him.

“All the same. I don’t care” Peter moaned, trailing down kisses on Egon’s neck and collarbone as he talked. “But we won’t do any of that right now”

“Uhm?” Egon managed to ask, his brain barely thinking as his own erection became more difficult to stand. “We’re not?”

Eventually, with Peter’s help Egon finally managed to get rid of Peter’s jeans and, without wasting a moment, he took his chance to get his lover on his back and press their groins together. Both their eyes closed, as their foreheads brushed together.

Peter groaned at Egon’s actions, as his hips instinctively bucked up searching for more friction. “’cause Mighty Peter Venkman does not embarrass himself, damn it” He managed to groan, before reaching down to take in his hand both their cocks.

“Didn’t know you had this in you” Egon teased, swallowing a moan as his lover started building a steady rhythm with his strokes.

“Me neither” Peter confessed, searching up to recapture Egon’s lips with his. “Getting my hands on my genius best friend might be more arousing than I thought possible”

“I’m your kink” Egon mused, as he deepened their kiss. “Fascinating”

“You know I hate you, don’t you Egon?” Peter complained, as he left Egon’s lips to nib at the taller man collarbone.

Egon’s breath hitched, and he held closer to his lover as he felt pleasure build up steadily. “Love you too, Peter”

They couldn’t manage more after that, too swallowed in the passion of the moment to even keep up their banter. Peter did his best to stop himself from coming too soon, but as soon as he felt Egon tremble under him and his semen coating his hand he gave up and let himself finally ride his orgasm.

Finally satisfied, Peter let go of their cock to clean his hand on the nearest clean piece of clothing he could reach, namely his sweater. Egon tried his best to move enough to not crush his lover, and then simply let himself lie down half on the cold and sticky floor and half over Peter. Automatically, Peter’s arm reached around his shoulders to hold him closer.

They rested like that for a while, catching their breath, none of them too sure about what was the proper etiquette following having sex with your best friend.

“I think we’d better get a shower” Peter said eventually, the back of his free hand resting on his forehead as he collected his thoughts.

“Individually?” Egon asked, making Peter burst out in laughter hearing him so worried.

“Yeah…” Peter confirmed, still not making a move to stand up. “But just because I’m not young enough for a second round so soon. Moreover” He added, earning Egon’s full attention on him. “There’s a nice café not so far from here. You… you wanna try it?”

“A date?”

“Of course it’s a date Egon, getting steady means doing other things together except sex, you know that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but I thought-”

“Stop thinking and let Doctor V work his magic. You know your way around science, but showing you how to have a good time without it, that’s my specialty”

Egon snorted at Peter’s boosting ego, but could not find it in himself to go and smash it as usual. After all, as they'd agreed months before, they all wouldn’t have him any other way.

“I’d like to see you try” Egon answered eventually, earning Peter’s enthusiastic smile on him.

“Great!” Peter rejoiced, mentally interpreting Egon’s answer as the yes it was, and then looked at the hour on his watch. “Ready in thirty minutes? Can we make it?”

“You go first” Egon offered as he finally stood up and started gathering his scattered garments, putting on his lab coat for good measure since he didn’t want to catch a cold waiting his turn naked. Peter in the meanwhile went ahead in direction of the bathroom, completely uncaring about eventual colds. As he disappeared outside the lab, however, a doubt came to Egon’s mind.

“Peter, don’t forget to get your change before entering the shower!”

Peter’s swears coming clear from outside told Egon that he had luckily gotten him right in time. Egon sighed and then headed for their shared quarters himself, in order to gather his own change of clothes from his closet, before lying on his bed with a book in his hands.

If he had to imagine how to describe what he saw in their future from now on, the first adjective coming into Egon’s mind was _counterproductive_. They were both men, colleagues in the academics and partners in business, moreover, they were so opposites in their fight for priorities that they kept always clashing. Egon was a genius that couldn’t keep up to the society standards for his life, whilst Peter preferred to not really use his abilities to the fullest in order to keep having his go at life and social events.

Egon, however, couldn’t deny that the clashing was fun: he liked being reprimanded for over thinking things, overworking over a project or being dragged into the latest Venkman’s plan for destruction, as much as he enjoyed it when Peter, thanks to his input, came up with a good plan or a nice project of his own. He found also endearing whenever _he_ managed to drag Peter to events more brainy than Peter’s usual, despite the lame results they had.

Yeah, turning a deep friendship to an actual relationship was going to power up all those little things they already had and certainly make them worst, turning a _counterproductive_ friendship into a even more _counterproductive_ romance for the both of them, no doubt about it, but, just like when he had become friend with Peter, Egon plainly and simply didn’t care.

**The end.**


End file.
